I always love you (rewrite)
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Cinta Lucy lebih tulus daripada apapun/Gray menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini/grayxlucy/romance/hurt/comfort/drama/


I Always love you

Summary:Cinta Lucy lebih besar daripada apapun di dunia ini,jika Lucy tidak mencintai Gray mungkin Lucy tak akan mau merawatnya.

**Cover bukan punyaku,saya nyari di search:** **グレルー**

**Edit by SakuraShadowSFC (Me) Emang siapa lagi? XD**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Gerimis pagi yang sepi,Lucy masih terdiam di meja makan,pipinya memerah,habis ditampar suaminya,lagi-lagi Gray Fullbuster. Ini semua gara-gara Angel,Gray dan Angel bertemu 2 bulan baru di pesta proyek besar milik Papa Lucy dan Papa Gray. Lucy dan Gray menikah bukan karena cinta,tetapi karena dijodohkan.

Sejak hadirnya Angel,Gray jarang pulang kerumah lebih sering ke rumah Angel.

Sejak kecil Lucy menyukai Gray,tetapi laki-laki bermata onyx itu sebaliknya,begitu membenci Lucy hingga berharap dia benar-benar mati. Tamparan ini bukan pertama kali mungkin ke-seribu kali,jika bukan karena cinta tulus Lucy,mungkin gadis bermarga Heartfilia itu sudah menceraikannya.

TING TONG!

Saat Lucy larut dalam pikirannya,seseorang memencet bel pintu "Ahh,Juvia,"Kata Lucy wanita paruh-baya berambut ikal berwarna biru dan membawa dua orang anak kecil,itu saudari iparnya,Juvia L.F. Vastia adalah saudari Gray,Lucy dan Juvia sangat dekat "Dimana Gray?"Tanya Juvia "Dia sudah berangkat tadi pagi..,"Kata Lucy "Kenapa pipi Tante Lucy merah?"Tanya anak Juvia yang bernama Leo "Mungkin ditampar Om Gray lagi?"Tanya Juli.

Juvia menatap prihatin Lucy "Sudah,tidak apa-apa kok,ada apa Juvia?"Tanya Lucy "Maukah Lucy menjaga Juli dan Leo? Juvia dan Lyon ada tugas ke luar Negeri,paling sampai besok jam 06.30,"Tanya Juvia,Juli dan Leo melihat kearah Lucy,berharap Tante-nya mau menjaga mereka "Tentu Saja,"Kata Lucy.

1 4L\/\/4y$ L0\/3 y0u

Pukul 8 malam,Sting datang berkunjung ke rumah Lucy,mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Dan Lucy menyetujuinya.

Bel pintu berbunyi lagi pukul 9 saat Lucy membacakan dongeng Cinderella kepada Juli dan Leo "Sebentar ya,"Kata Lucy lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya "Sia—ahh?"Tanya Lucy "Apa?"Tanya Gray yang berdiri diambang pintu "Ahh—maaf,tidak silahkan masuk,"Kata Lucy.

Gray membanting tas dan kemejanya sembarangan "K-Kupikir kau tidak pulang,"Kata Lucy "Angel pergi hari ini,"Kata Gray,dia berjalan ke meja makan "HEY WANITA SIALAN! MANA MAKANANKU!?"Tanya Gray sambil membentak Lucy "K-Kupikir K-Kau tidak akan pulang...,"Lucy mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Juli dan Leo datang kebawah "Om Gray! Hentikan!"Seru Juli melihat Pamannya hampir memukul Tante nya "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Desis Gray,dia menatap tajam Lucy "Aku akan makan diluar,"Kata Gray membanting pintu rumah "Tante...,"Lucy menggeleng "Ayo,waktunya kalian tidur,"Kata Lucy.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%_

Lucy menatap jam, jam 0.00 malam Gray belum pulang juga dia kembali membaca novel barunya bel pintu berbunyi,Lucy menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearah pintu,dia tahu itu Gray mabuk "Kau harus berhenti minum alkohol,itu tak baik untukmu,"Kata Lucy sambil merangkul Gray ke tangga "Diamlah kau—hik—wanita sialan—hik—," Gray tertidur di pelukan Lucy.

Muka Lucy memerah,tidak pernah sebelumnya Gray seperti ini dia akan langsung tidur di sofa,Lucy menaruh Gray di kasur pelan,lalu menyisir rambut Gray kesamping dan mencium keningnya "Selamat Malam,"Bisik Lucy.

^I^A^L^W^A^Y^S^L^O^V^E^Y^O^U^

Pagi menjelang,Gray terbangun dia menguap "Huhh,ah sudah pagi ya... waktunya berangkat ke kantor,"Kata Gray lalu mandi,selesai mandi dan berganti baju Gray melihat ke kamar tamu dia hanya melihat dua keponakannya tertidur lelap dengan buku dongeng pengantar tidur di meja sebelahnya.

Alis Gray bertaut "Dimana Lucy...?"Pikirnya lalu ke bawah.

Dia melihat tasnya ditaruh di meja dengan rapih,sepatu dan kaus kaki yang sudah disiapkan dan seorang wanita berambut pirang tertidur di sofa tanpa selimut,Gray berjalan karena Lucy dan entah karena apa dia mencium kening Lucy,menyadari hal itu,muka Gray memerah dan membawakan selimut menyelimuti tubuh mungil Lucy "Untuk apa sebenarnya kulakukan itu?"Pikir Gray.

Dia pun pergi ke kantor tanpa pamit.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:

Lucy selesai memandikan Leo dan Juli,lalu mereka sarapan "Mana Om Gray? Dia masih tidur?"Tanya Leo,Lucy menggeleng "Om Gray sudah berangkat kerja,kalian tahu sendiri 'kan Om Gray itu orang yang rajin," kata Lucy tersenyum "Habis ini,teman Tante Lucy,Om Sting akan mengajak kita jalan-jalan bersiap ya,"Kata Lucy pada dua anak yang meneguk minumannya "Iya!"Kata Leo dan Juli.

TING TONG!  
Bel berbunyi Lucy berjalan kearah pintu "Hey,"Sapa Sting "Hai,"Kata Lucy "Kalian sudah siap?"Tanya Sting "Iya,"Kata Lucy.

-I-A-L-W-A-Y-S-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-

Jam 4 sore,Lucy dan yang lainnya pulang kerumah. Lucy mendapati Gray di sofa,menonton TV dan menatap Lucy "Kau habis jalan-jalan dengan Sting?"Tanya Gray dingin "Uhh,"Lucy terlihat gugup,Juli dan Leo naik keatas duluan " .,"Perintah Gray Lucy ketakutan.

Di kamar,Gray menali tangan Lucy ke tembok dan tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan kasar "G-Gray...," (Kuharap kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...XD)

G+L=GLFE

Lucy terbangun,pukul 6 dia mendapati dirinya dikasur,dengan suaminya,dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi telanjang "Apa yang...," Lucy melihat darah di kasurnya "Tunggu...!?"Tanya Lucy yang langsung loncat dari kasur.

Bel pintu berbunyi,segera Lucy memakai pakaiannya dan ke pintu "Hai,siapa Oh Juvia...," "Hai Lucy,mana Leo dan Juli? Tidak merepotkan?"Tanya Juvia,Lucy menggeleng "Mereka tidur,"Kata Lucy.

Setelah mengambil Leo dan Juli,Juvia pamit.

Lucy masih berpikir soal yang di kasur tadi,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

L0v3L0v3L0v3

Setelah Angel datang,tabiat buruk Gray muncul lagi,dan pada saat itu...

"STING! Nggak mau..! Aku udah punya suami!"Seru Lucy meronta dari pelukan Sting "Heh,Suami kamu saja tidak peduli sama kamu,buat apa kamu tetap mempertahankan dia?"Tanya Sting yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy "STING!"  
Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Sting Lucy menatap orang itu "G-Gray...," "KAU PIKIR KAU SEDANG APA!?"Tanya Gray marah "Aku tidak...tidak...," "Aku ingin cerai,dan tidak ada kata tapi atau tidak darimu,"Kata Gray.

Cerai?

Mata Lucy,berair dia menangis. Namun,jika itu yang diharapkan Gray dia mau menerimanya

_Sayonara,Gray Suki Da_

10 bulan sudah,dilewati Lucy bersama anak pertamanya,dan anak pertama Gray harusnya,namun,Gray tidak mau 'kan? Lucy hanya mengelus rambut hitam legam anak perempuan itu "Sayang,jangan benci Papa-mu ya,"Kata Lucy mencium kening anaknya "Grace...,Mama sangat menyayangi Papa,"Bisik Lucy pada anaknya,Grace Heartfilia.

Saat berhenti di supermarket,Lucy melihat seorang pria berambut raven,nafasnya memburu,mata onyx-nya terlihat capek,disebelahnya ada 2 koper dan 2 tas besar "Gray...?"Tanya Lucy pada pria yang duduk itu,yang dipanggil menoleh keatas "Lucy...?"Tanya nya "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi,bagaimana Angel?"Tanya Lucy,Gray menggeleng "Wanita itu hanya pengkhianat,kau bahagia bersama Sting? Atau yang baru?"tanya Gray dengan suara serak,Lucy menggeleng "Aku tidak punya suami,"Kata Lucy.

Mata Gray membelalak "Lalu itu anak siapa...?"tanya Gray "Ini...sebenarnya anakmu,waktu itu,ya 'kan?"Tanya Lucy,poni Gray menutupi matanya lalu,tiba-tiba Gray pingsan.

_I Love you more than anything_

Grace sudah tertidur di keranjang bayinya,Lucy mengopres Gray dengan kain basah,Gray masih pingsan koper dan tasnya ada di sofa apartemen Lucy,obat ada di mejanya dan teh hangat dalam teko,bubur sudah dihangatkan "Fuhh...,"Gray mulai bernafas,musim dingin yang lebih dahsyat dari tahun sebelumnya membuat Gray demam,nafasnya panas "Kau sudah bangun?"Tanya Lucy menaruh bubur di meja sebelah Gray.

Gray mengerjap "dimana aku?"Tanya Gray "Kau ada di apartemenku,"Kata Lucy "Minum dulu,"Kata Lucy menyondorkan gelas berisi teh hangat "Terima Kasih,"Kata Gray lalu meneguk tehnya "Ini obatnya,dan buburnya nanti dimakan,"Kata Lucy tersenyum,masih senyum hangat 10 bulan lalu belum di ubah.

Gray menatap wanita itu "Kenapa...,"Suara pelan Gray terdengar "Huh?"Tanya Lucy "Kenapa kau mau merawatku? Setelah...setelah aku kasar padamu...,"Kata Gray "Aku...,"Kata Lucy "Aku mencintaimu,"Kata Lucy "Aku tak akan pernah membencimu,aku tidak bisa,aku terlalu mencintaimu aku...," Gray terhenyak "Itu kenapa,ah sudah tidak usah dipikirkan,istirahatlah,"Kata Lucy lalu pergi.

Gray P.o.V.

Ingin rasanya aku membunuh diriku sendiri,wanita ini tidak pernah membenciku,dia mencintaiku tulus,tidak pernah berpikir apapun sedangkan aku? Aku rugi telah menyia-nyiakan cinta murninya.

Aku melihat wajah lembutnya yang tertidur,dia bahkan mengandung anakku sendiri,menjaganya merawatnya,betapa aku membenci diriku sendiri. Dia merawatnya SENDIRIAN dan anakku,sekalipun masih bayi,lahir tanpa pengawasan seorang ayah.

Aku menangis,ayah macam apa aku ini? Lebih tepatnya laki-laki macam apa aku ini?

"Gray?Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya suara lembut,aku menoleh "L-Lucy...,"Aku memeluknya "Maaf... Maafkan aku...,"Ucapku terisak "Gray... aku sudah memaafkanmu tidak perlu,"Kata Lucy "Aku...aku ini aku ini laki-laki bodoh Lucy... maaf,"Kataku lagi "Jangan menangis,"Kata Lucy.

Aku tak peduli,aku ingin wanita ini ada dalam hidupku,dan anakku "Lucy...aku...aku mencintaimu,"Akhirnya aku mengatakannya...

_Never Again I will Leave you..._

7 tahun kemudian...

"Huaa! Itu mainanku Leo-niichan!"Seru Grace "Coba saja tangkap kalau bisa!"Seru Leo "Pukulan tongkat!"Seru Lucyra "Aduuhh! Sakit tahu Cyra!"Seru Leo "Hush,Cyra nggak boleh kasar,"Nasihat Lucy,Lucyra malah cemberut.

Dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia. Selamanya.

xxxXENDXxxx


End file.
